


Dangerously in Love

by sandwichscenarios



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichscenarios/pseuds/sandwichscenarios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have a young quiet girl in high school who seemingly has a normal life, but inside her life she hides a secret that no one could ever know. Her father is part of a top secret spy agency for the government, and goes on missions all the time! That is until he disappeared leaving his wife and five year-old daughter to fend for themselves. Now the daughter all grown up and the mom being a successful lawyer they believe their lives have just fallen all into place. If that's so then why is the daughter being targeted? Three boys come to aid this firey girl against these dangerous people out to destroy mankind and maybe they will face missions even to strong to break the forces of evil.</p>
<p>*In this story or will mostly be your pov "(Y/N)". This is a GOT7 fanfic but it will mostly revolve around Mark, Jackson, and Bambam. The other members will come later in the book*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- this is my first fanfic so if there are any mistakes and or suggestions, please notify me ^^ feed back is always appreciated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- also i had posted this on wattpad already, and soon to be on Tumblr. And if you don't believe i am the true author and just some fake copywriter, then go message me. I'd be glad to speak with you ^^

_You see him walking, his back facing you. He has bags in his hands as his silhouette shows through the door. You're in your mom's arms sobbing and clenching your stuffed toy. Your mom keeps her eyes locked on him never able to look away, even as her eyes get blurry from tears. As the door was about to close he turned towards you, and with a hitched breath he said, "Goodbye."_

___________

Your eyes shoot open to hear the annoying noise of your alarm clock. Being a cat alarm clock you'd think it be cute to wake up every morning, but after a few months of hearing it you wouldn't mind if every cat was locked in a closet. Even though, you still did have to get up and go to school. But waking up to a dream like that, it didn't really give you the motivation to get up.

_'Dad...'_

That name trailed through your mind over and over again. You'd think after eight years you would forget about him, but you guess your brain just doesn't get the message. Although his memory stalks your brain it doesn't mean you can't survive the day. Your mom, a successful business woman, wants you to have the best education and the best grades possible and the only way to do that is to study study study. That's what she said to you anyway. You didn't get to see her much because of her job so for the times when you do get to see her, you absolutely want her to be proud of your achievements. After all what's happened it's the least you could do to make her happy.

You gathered your school supplies into your backpack and headed to school. This school was one of the best schools in Korea. It was a bit expensive, but since your mother was old friends with the principal you got a discount. Somehow though someone had spread around this information. Students spread the rumor of the principal _'favoring'_ you of how you got the discount. Because of this most students shut you out, all but one. Your best friend May Lei. You called her Lei for short. She was one of the most out-going people in the entire school. She literally took every charity, every chore, every favor, and she did it all because she thinks _'it's for the good of the school!'_ She also runs the school newspaper, meaning she gets all the inside scoops. Which also means because your her friend, you get to hear all the drama first hand. Enough about her though, if these slowpokes in front of you don't hurry up your gonna be late to class!

Finally reaching the school building you can see students sitting down through the windows. Class was just about to start, and being on the third floor it didn't really seem like you were gonna make it in time. There was only one way to get there on time; sky the building. You tightened your bag' s straps and started to climb. What some didn't know is that you had major body strength. That's what'll happen when you work out your body everyday...also taking fighting lessons since you were old enough to walk. Your dad wanted you to be prepared, so he made you take several different fighting styled lessons. That's what you'd expect from a dad who's a secret agent. Always wanting his family safe and always never home... But no time for that now class was about to start! You stealthily made your way through the window right as the teacher walked in. Because you were more pushed aside from the other students no one had paid attention to you. Or so you thought...

__________

Through out school today you've felt like you were being watched. It gave you a really off feeling and made you question what was giving you this weird vibe. Every time you would turn a corner or go in a new room it felt like something was keeping an eye on you like a hawk. That's when you got the plan to hide behind a door a make it seem like your lost from their sight. Carrying out your plan you got just the results you needed. Behind the door you saw three shadows and these shadows spoke something very suspicious.

"Come on how could you loose her?!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault I had to go do something!"

"We'll because of your carelessness we lost her!"

"Let's just go to class shell be there anyway!"

"Fine let's go."

You creaked open the door and it showed three figures, boy figures to be exact. One with almost white hair, a smaller one that seemed rather buff, and a tall one that was quite slim. You thought to yourself, _'Now who are these dudes and what do they want me for?'_ Your thought was interrupted when you saw the teachers making there way to class. Once you got to your seat you glanced at one of the boys you saw before. It was the small buff one, and to be honest he was quite handsome. Not much your type but still pretty good looking. Throughout class you would take small glances at him from time to time. And once he looked back at you, in an instant you turned away and didn't look back at him for the rest of the lesson.

_________ 

School over and done with, today you started back home to your apartment. Since mom had work in different countries most of the time, you lived by yourself. She had bought you this marvelous apartment all for yourself. It did get a bit lonely sometimes, and since you weren't allowed to have pets, the most social connection you had besides school was your social media. With tons of friends on the internet you never felt lonely. That is when you actually get home.

On the way there is a long walk through a park and open road. The street lights would flicker and all you hear is silence with the distant noise of the wind blowing. It's always a bit creepy walking home but you did eventually get there with no trouble. Except this time on your way there you heard distant footsteps coming from no where. You turned around to see anything but there was nothing. Walking at a quicker speed you heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. You turned to look around again but still no one was there. Until several men dressed in black clothing come flying out the shadows and started creeping toward you. You were afraid, but you weren't gonna tell them that. You dropped your bag and got into your fighting position. One of the men chuckled and came closer to you, but at that same moment three more figures came out in front of you.

It was the three boys from school.

One of the black dressed man shot a fist to the small boy's face and in one hand he caught it like a baseball. He looked up to the man's face, pushed back his fist, and with a small smirk he swung his own fist right into the man's nose. That triggered everyone to riot and it became a total fist fight. Bodies flying left and right and in the midst of it one of them came towards you. A step closer and he would have hit you, but the white haired boy got to him before you. Although you were happy being saved, you wanted to fight for yourself. And so you took action and kicked one guy to the wall. Because of this several other men came at you, but you were ready. With every man that came, one went down. You hadn't fought in a few years but in an instant it all came out. Your blood rushing, your heart beating, it all felt so exciting you never wanted to stop. Until one man came from behind catching you off guard. Blocking him you waited for a hit, but there was nothing. The tall slim boy had blocked him for you.

He smiled and said, "You know your really too much to handle sometimes."

You snapped back with, "I never asked you to handle me in the first place."

"Hey why don't you be glad-",punched another dude, "-that we're helping you."

You swing a hit to someone else, "Be grateful of three strangers that have been stalking me the entire day? Yeah right."

He replied, "We were not stalking you! We were just keeping a close eye for...reasons."

You paused, "What kind of reasons?"

"Hey! You two stop talking and give us a hand will ya!?"

Back into the fight you could see the dark dressed men getting tired. With one last swing of your fist, you grabbed your bag and ran home. When the men finally retreated the boys started to introduce themselves. "Ok so my name is- Wait, Where'd she go?!"

"I guess she ran off."

"Darn. And I wanted to finally talk.", he pouted.

"There's always tomorrow, let's go."

Then they went on back home. Meanwhile back at your apartment you were lying on the bed comprehending what had just happened. Thoughts swirled through your mind like an endless whirlpool. After all the energy taken out of you from fighting, you eventually went to sleep. But not before one thought crossed your mind, _'What is happening to me?'_


	2. Secretive Choices

_"Daddy where are you?"_

_Muffled laughter sounded in the distance._

_"Daddy w-where are you...",you sniffled._

_He came running out and wrapped his arms around you,"Woah woah! Hey, don't worry. It's okay, I'm here."_

_You whined, "Daddy~ Don't hide from me like that! I was so scared..."_

_"But that's how you play hide and go- Oh never mind. But you don't have to be scared sweetheart."_

_You looked up at him, "Why?" "Because, I'll always be with you."_

_"No matter what?"_

_He chuckled, "No matter what."_

______________

A gasp escapes your mouth. You wake up to another memory. Why can't he leave your mind? He needs to pack his bags and out of your brain for good.

You sigh, "If it was only that easy."

You slowly get out of bed hearing your bones crack from sudden movements. You start your daily morning routine, brush hair, get clothes on, pack bag, and last but not least breakfast. As you walk out of your room to the kitchen you see the same three boys from last night sitting at your counter! 'Its those boys from last night! Why the heck are they in my kitchen?!' Before you could ask any questions one if them spoke.

"Oh hey, Good morning! Glad to see that your up."

"Yeah, I thought she was never going to get up."

"Right well, do you want some breakfast? We made some pancakes while you were-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!", you yelled.

"Hm? Oh yeah, my name is Jackson, he's Bambam, and that's Mark."

"What are you doing in my house?"

Bambam, "You abandoned us last night while we were fighting. We were gonna introduce ourselves earlier, but you left. And after the fight we didn't want to go home so we stayed at your place! Nice place you got here by the way."

"Wait wait. You spent the night?! How did you get in!?", You replied in disbelief.

"Window.", monotonely said Mark whilst munching on a pancake.

"B-But it was locked!"

Bambam, "Not anymore~"

Jackson,"Well now that we got everything situated, you want some pancakes?"

_'Ok ok ok. So there's three guys in my house, they spent the night, and they made pancakes. Not how I wanted to start this school day. Oh my gosh school! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!'_

Jackson,"Hey, you okay there? Your staring off in space."

"Alright everyone out. Everybody out let's go.", you said as you pushed them out the door.

They were asking what you were doing but you had to ignore it. You also noticed Mark still had a plate of pancakes.

"Give me that!"

You shut the door on them as they silently stood there surprised.

Mark, "She took my pancake..."

You quickly ate some pancakes, which were really good actually, and ran out the door. You were hoping to get by without any troubles, but as soon as you walked out 'Jackson' started talking. And didn't stop. Him, Bambam, and sometimes Mark, didn't once stop talking. What they said didn't matter much, as long as you got to school on time. You had a big english test today and you were NOT gonna fail.

_________

Throughout the entire day the boys would not stop bothering you. It's like they were leached on to you. But at some point in between classes you were able to break loose. You had no idea what these boys were about and you think that it's time to finally get some answers. You meet up with your friend by the teachers office to see what information she could dig up about them.

Lei excitedly said, "Hey, you choose the right people to make friends with. They have loads of dirt on these boys!"

You waved your hand and replied, "Yea yea, and they aren't my friends. Now what's the background on them."

Lei, "Lets start with Jackson. He's a jock for one. He's won many sports awards so you could say he's real fit. But he doesn't do it because he wants too."

You questioned, "What do you mean? Why else would he do them?"

Lei, "Well some say it's because of his overbearing father but others say it's for different reasons.", she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Heh. Go on Sherlock."

Lei, "Gladly. The next is Bambam; who I must say his description fits him perfectly. He's basically the flirt of the school. Most say that he's already dated every girl here, but currently he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That's weird. You'd think with all those girls he'd be able to choose one."

Lei, "That's what I thought. But there's actually a twist to his flirty passage. In the beginning he'll be sweet and considerate, to the point where you finally fall and want to kiss him. Once the two of you kiss he breaks up with you. And never gets back with you. Some girls have even gone to extreme measures to get back with him, but none have been able to get past his cold heart.", she clenched her fist dramatically.

"You sound like your narrating a Shakespearean tragedy. But do go on."

Lei, "He's actually dumped some girls so badly that they moved to different schools. But what's really interested me was Mark! The quiet one am I right? Some say the reason why he doesn't talk is because of the terrible incident that happen to one of his past 'lovers'."

"What do you mean by lovers? And what incident?"

Lei, "By lovers I mean he had just a little too much fun at parties. Earning him the name 'fuckboy'. But he stopped suddenly when the incident happened."

"Just get to the point. Your killing me here!", You earnestly asked.

Lei, "Interesting you say that, because apparently after one very special break up, the girl had killed herself."

"What?! Why would she do something as far as that?"

Lei, "No one knows, but after that incident Mark had gone silent. Some say it's because he had killed her, but no one knows for sure."

"Wow...Hey what about Jackson's love life? Is there nothing on him?"

Lei, "Not that I know of, but in my opinion I think it's because of his father. Gives him so much work he doesn't have time to date."

"Yeah I guess so, thanks for the info. I'll make sure to watch my back around them.", You got up and thanked her.

Lei, "No problem. I gotta go now though, and if you need anymore information you know who ask! See ya!"

___________

It was lunch time and you tried to avoid the boys in every possible way. Some points were close but you managed to get away. You thought to yourself, _'Will I have to do this everyday? I'm avoided by the school enough and to have to avoid the avoided, it sounds like a hard enough job.'_

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a suspicious noise. You turned from side to side trying to find the source of it. It stopped suddenly when footsteps came rushing towards you. In a flash you were pushed to the ground with a crashing coming from whatever you were pushed away from. You didn't feel too much pain, unlike with whatever was on top of you groaning with hurt.

You opened your eyes and looked up to see what was the massive weight. You were met with two largely brown eyes glowing right into your own. A second look it was in fact a boy on top of you, and not just any boy, it was Jackson.

He noticed your staring and spoke with a smirk, "Hey don't get too lost in there, it's an ocean of emotion." Finishing with a wink you quickly shoved him off.

"What are you tryna do, cut off my air supply!", You snapped.

Jackson replied, "Ya know you should act more grateful to someone who's saved you life twice!"

"W-What do mean twice...?", Your voice trembled.

Jackson, "If it wasn't for me that massive flower pot would have hit you right on the head."

You looked over to the pot and it didn't look like a flower pot. More like a tree pot, if there even was such a thing. But another question came to mind. "How did you know I was gonna get hit? We're you stalking me again?!"

Jackson, "Not stalking, helping. And I knew because I was told you were being targeted."

You stood there dumbstruck. One thought placed your mind,

_'Im being targeted? Why me?'_

Your body stands there not able to move, you were afraid. Not a sound or any movement from around you could snap you out for fearful trance.

Jackson, "Hey...are you okay?"

He waved his hands in your face and that moment a car horn goes off. At the sound you sprint out of the school courtyard not looking back. Somehow you ended up in the gym. You lean against the wall with your head in your hands. You didn't know what to think. Your entire life was normal until you met these boys. Now everything was ruined. You needed to get away from them as soon as possible, but sadly school kept in your way.

_'Just get through the day and everything will be alright.'_

Although you told yourself this through the rest of the day, you still felt on the edge. Anyone could be an enemy, but you promised yourself that you were not going to let anything get in your way. Especially those stupid boys.

_______________

It's after school and as soon as you got everything packed, you bolted out of school. About two blocks away from school you think your all alone, but you are soon proved wrong. The troublesome trio comes out in front of you.

Jackson, "You left school really quickly. Why didn't you wait for us?"

Bambam, "Do you not like us?", He said while pouting.

You snapped back, "As a matter of fact I don't! So leave me alone."

Mark replied non-emotionally, "Your not very nice to us."

"Excuse you?"

Jackson, "For people who's saved you twice you sh-"

"I should be grateful yea yea. And I am but it's done, it's over, and I'm. Going. Home. Oh and if you please **DON'T** stalk me there."

About to storm away you felt nothing beneath your feet and began falling.

Jackson, "It's not stalking."

Bambam, "Its helping."

Mark, "Indeed."

Along with you the boys followed, altogether down the hole you went. Looking over to them none were panicking, in fact they all seemed to be smiling. Even Mr silent. To what seemed never-ending you spotted at the bottom something colorful. Before you had time to figure it out you fell face first into it. Quickly you were pulled out by two men in suits. The boys were already out grinning at your confused expression.

Suddenly you felt something wrong with your chest. You stuck your hand down and out came ....a ball? You looked behind to see that you had actually fallen into a ball pit! Well whoever was kidnapping you at least knew how to have fun. A clicking noise from behind you came close, it was a women dressed just like the men in fine suits.

She said, "Please come with me."

Not having anything to loose you followed her. You looked back to find the boys, but they were gone. You wondered where they went but shortly after the woman had you sit down in what seemed her office. This room was quit big and looked almost futuristic, aside from the bowl of cashews on her desk.

"Hello miss (Y/N), how are you today?"

"Fiiine...", You felt a bit hesitate to be talking with this stranger but you couldn't let her know that.

"I'm Mrs. Wright. It's a pleasure to finally meet you like this."

"Er thanks, I guess?"

Wright, "Heh it's normal you don't know. I doubt you'd remember me after all these years."

You confusingly asked, "What do you mean?"

Wright, "Well you did run around here from time to time when you were still a kid. Your father loved bringing you here."

You exclaimed, "M-My father?! What do you know about him?"

Mrs Wright rested her head on her hands and replied, "Your father was the top spy in this industry and he was in fact my best friend. All was well till suddenly he disappeared. We tried looking for him but, being a top mastermind spy doesn't make it really easy to find him."

"If you don't know where he is or what he's doing now...what do you want from me?"

Wright, "We were hoping you'd be able to help us find him."

You yelled in disbelief, "Are you serious?! H-How?! I don't even know where to start!"

Mrs Wright comes and sits in front of you, "That's where we come in. Your father has left several clues around the world from his past missions. We've managed to gather the first piece of the puzzle, but no one can figure it out. We were hoping you might."

"I'll try! I'll do anything for him! Whatever the cost!"

Wright, "The thing is its only the first piece and to tell ya it wasn't easy getting it. And because it wasn't easy getting the first, we think the more you go on, the harder it gets. And knowing him he wouldn't want his daughter in such danger. But there is a way that you might be able to help."

"What is it?"

Wright, "You have to become a spy."

"What...?"

Wright, "They only way you'll be able to make it out alive is to have the proper training. And what better is to become like your father and be a code cracking genius! What do ya say?"

You felt hesitant, but becoming a spy you were able to meet your father again. After all these years of hiding, you had the ability to uncover his long lasting secrets. So with a confident heart you gave your answer, "Sign me up."

Mrs Wright happily replied, "Wonderful! Just like your father you don't run away from danger! But since your still a beginner you need some guidance. Lucky for you we have the perfect people! Oh Boys~"

Out came not high school students, but three men dressed in fine black suits. Jackson, Mark, and Bambam were all fine black suited from head to toe. And from what it seemed, it did not look like they were there to take you to prom.

"You've already met them, they will be your guardians. With them I know you'll be safe. They will be be with you for the rest of the time being till this case is solved. Have a nice day!", she preceded to exit the room.

You told yourself, _'These boys are not only going to be around to just stalk you. But they were actually going to always be with you! Twenty-four seven! You've got to find your father and quick!_ '

Although these thoughts placed your mind only one thing could come out,

"What?!"


	3. First Mission

You wake up early in the morning as usual and lazily headed to the kitchen. And the first thing you see are the boys eating your only cereal. They all looked over at you and grew grins on their faces.

Mark, "Nice bed head."

Bambam, "Really sexy~"

You were too tired to even comment so you just poured some cereal for yourself, and silently ate.   
_________  
At school the boys hung out with you most of the day, and to be honest they actually weren't _that_ annoying. Aside from the one or two pick up lines that ran out Bambam' s mouth. And when Jackson accused you of giving Mark _'all your attention'_. With Mark you were a bit more chill with. Whether the rumors were true or not, he was interesting to talk to and you enjoyed it.

Bambam once and a while at lunch tried to feed you, but you coolly declined. You knew he was just flirting with you and you weren't going to fall for it. Especially when you had noticed this posse of girls glaring daggers at you ever time you even came remotely close to him. They're probably his past girlfriends who just couldn't let him go. They were a bit intimidating, but after battling several full grown men this past week, you think you could handle a few possessive ex-girlfriends.

And during gym you saw what Lei said was true. Jackson was extremely fit, and during the game they played today no one could get past him. A few girls on the side where yelling his name out trying to get his attention, but he stayed more focused on the game. After the game though you noticed him get a call on his phone, and for the whole conversation he seemed to very timid. This wasn't the cocky wild Jackson you usually saw, so this behavior he had left a note in your mind.  
_________  
After school had quickly rolled in and the boys and you were on your way home. You planned on asking them if they even had a place to stay at other than your house, but you were suddenly interrupted by the boys phones beeping.

You asked, "What's wrong?"

Mark looked up at you with a serious tone, "Its our first mission."

"Really?! What is it?"

Jackson, "Shh! He has to tell it to us first."

"Wait....He?"

"Come in. Come in."

Mark, "We're here JB, go on."

JB, "Your first mission is at the Downtown Rundown Noodle shop on 32nd street."

You excitedly replied, "I've been there! The noodles there were really crappy..."

JB, "That's why it's rundown now. Anyways the reason why your going there is because that's the placed we've targeted our perpetrator. His background is that he is a hermit shut in and for 3 years he has been illegally been dealing comic books."

"Comic....books?"

JB, "Yes. He has been dealing comics with other hermits like himself but he has been doing it without paying the sufficient amount. He's been hidden for years but we've finally found his where abouts. Now here's your job."

You all carefully listened to his instructions and didn't miss a word. After all, it was your first mission.

JB, "You just need to go in there and capture him. He may be armed so take precautions. And most importantly, do not damage any of the comics. Some can cost thousands."

Bambam, "We got it hyung, just leave it to us!"

JB, "And one more thing. This is to Mark, Jackson, and Bambam only. If miss (Y/N) is harmed in anyway possible, all of you will be held accountable. Mrs Wright has got her eye on you so be careful of (Y/N)."

Jackson, "Not a scratch will be on her hyung! Tell Mrs Wright not to worry about a thing!"

JB, "I surely hope so. Signing out."

Jackson, "Ugh he's so serious sometimes. Anyways let's get going."

You all walked inside the shop and it looked almost completely empty. It was a bit dark with only a few lamps lighting the small room. You spotted a door, and signaling the boys, you walked towards it. Inside it was an even darker room with candy rappers, crumbs, and cords all over the floor. Not to mention it reeked of body oder with a hint of rotten eggs.

"This place reeks!", you loudly whispered.

Jackson, "You could say that again. Where the heck is this guy?"

"I SEE YOU LOWER LIFE FORMS ARE LOOKING FOR ME!!"

"Wait what?"

The room went bright with lights. It showed a stairway leading up with a man standing up there with....a cape? He had his head held high and his hands on his hips. And having a closer look at him, he wasn't exactly the most attractive guy either.

Suddenly he let out a big laugh and said, "Are you impressed yet?"

You looked left, then looked right, then replied, "At what are we supposed to be impressed with?"

He looked almost shocked and replied, "I-I'll have none of you waste my time with your petty insults! Leave before I blow your craniums to smithereens!!"

Jackson, "What time period is he from? The ice age? Who the heck talks like that anymore?"

We all looked at each other and looked back at Jackson. In unison we replied, "Nerds"

"Did you peasants not hear what said!? LEAVE!"

You cracked your knuckles and chuckled, "Okay enough role playing you brat. Now let's get some action going on!"

The guys nodded in agreement and darted to the guy. He shrieked and ran towards an escape exit.

Bambam, "Oh no you don't~"

Just as he was about to escape Bambam had blocked him off. The guy looked scared and ran in the other direction. He was soon cut off again by you and Jackson, but instead of cowering away he started laughing.

"Eh he he he he....YOU THINK I AM THAT EASY OF AN OPPONENT? BEHOLD LOWER LIFE FORMS!"

He reached for his back to grab something. You were ready for him to pull out a gun or a knife, but to your disappointment, it was a styrofoam minecraft sword with a laser pointer taped to the end of it.

You gave him a look saying, "Seriously?"

"OH HO HO! DO NOT DOUBT ME ATTRACTIVE MAIDEN!"

"Wait what?"

"I know you have already been blinded by my smoldering good looks, BUT YOUR HENCHMEN MUST STILL BE DEAFEATED. NOW BEHOLD MY TRUE UNDENIABLE POWERRRR!!!"

He proceeded to point his foam sword at the boys and make buzzing noises out of his mouth. It was almost pitiful to watch him make a idiot out of himself, but he still had to go to jail. No one could have sent the message better than Mark did. Mark walked over to him and knocked the sword on the ground.

Mark, "no"

The nerd fell to his knees and sadly screamed out, "My power is draining....I can never show my face to the earthly realm again!!!"

Jackson, "Well then it's a good thing your going to jail!", He said as he handcuffed him.

With that you all headed outside and saw him get arrested by the police. JB had informed you that Mrs Wright was happy of your success and had sent you a gift back at your apartment. As you walked out the scene, you were about a block away when the boys came out of nowhere right in front of you.

Jackson, "You didn't think you could get away from us that easily, did you?"

You mumbled, "I guess not."

Bambam walked beside you and linked his arms with yours. In his flirty tone he said, "Let's go home now shall we~"

You sighed but kept walking home. Then suddenly you remembered and asked, "Do you guys not a place to stay? I'm sure anywhere else would be better than staying with me."

Mark replied, "That's not true."

"What? What do you mean?"

Mark looked straight into your eyes and charmingly smiled to you replying, "No place is better than staying with you."

That made you blush bright red and all the boys started laughing at your embarrassed face. You mumbled out,

"Oh shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- feed back is appreciated!!!


	4. Taken' Care of Business

Today at school as you were walking down the hallway, you overheard some of the other students gossiping about something other than the math teachers bad hair day. Not making yourself seen to obvious, you listened in on what they were saying.

"Have you heard about how rich this guy is? He could buy all of Korea and still have plenty left over!"

"Yea, I also heard he's become such a success that literally no other business can compete!"

"No one knows how he got all that power from though. Some say hes from royalty, but some also say he stole it!

"And along with all that money, and all that power, he's simply drop dead gorgeous! Do you think I have a chance?"

"Not unless he's interested in picking up garbage!"

You tuned out the rest of the conversation but thought through what they said about this 'big shot businessman'. This information was enough to get you interested and you wanted to learn more. But rather than eavesdropping on other students, you decided to get the full scoop. And what better way to do that than to call your always-on-the-inside friend Lei.

You soon met up together at your lockers and in an instant, she started motoring on about all she knew. And also from what she could squeeze out from social media.

Lei, "So from I could get is that he is very rich, very powerful, and very handsome. But you already knew that right?"

"Right"

Lei, "But it's not that he makes all the money, it's more like his father does. What he does actually is really being the mind of it all."

You asked her, "What do you mean?"

Lei, "Well one of the ex-employees had spilled out that they made their fortune off of daily fortune telling. **Not** their own products. And with this is that they get all of the peoples fortunes correct! So they wouldn't have any need for their other products!"

"So what, is it really that popular? The fortune telling thing?"

Lei, "Apparently so because their company even predicted the birth of the mayor's daughters. Twins! It said it 100% on point correctly, birth date and eveything. Everyone found out and because of getting everyone's fortunes correct, the company has made millions!"

You shrugged, "Huh...Who knew?"

Lei replied, "They probably do."

You laughed at her clever comment and thanked her for getting what you needed. But for some reason it felt like there was more to it. How were they able to get the fortunes 100% correct every time? Fortune telling is just regular people making everyday comments about your life without giving big details. You thought about this through the rest of the day and later on decided to talk about it with the boys.  
_______  
Jackson, "Wow really? Maybe I should ask them for my fortune!"

"That's not the point Jacksn... There is just absolutely no way they can get it 100% correct, 100% of the time....."

Bambam, "Well what else could it be? They don't just have little cameras around everywhere tracking your everyday life."

You froze in place. Quickly you got out your phone and looked up the company. The boys had no idea what you were doing but they didn't stop you. Just then you found your answer.

You exclaimed, "That's it!!!"

"What is it?", the boys asked.

You replied, "Okay look at this!"

You showed them about the companies products which included phones, tablets, computers, and several video games. They guys looked back at you still confused.

"Don't you guys get it?! The get their information on fortune telling 100% correct because of what their products are!"

Jackson replied, "I....still don't get it."

Bambam and Mark agreed.

More than happy enough, you told them how you figured it out. The reason why they always knew the other people's fortune was because they got it out of social media. All their other products, phones, tablets, computers, and video games, it all was bought by the public, and when everybody has one, the person owning it was for sure most likely going to use it for social media.  
Their products are able to hack into their social media's and personal information, and were able to piece them together into a fortune. Not to mention because of how wealthy they are, they are probably able to bribe out some answers of say doctors, workers, bankers, and other people close to the person getting their fortune told.  
All of this helped the company be able to keep tab on everyone and even then some. So it turns out the company is actually keeping a close eye on you 24/7 all day everyday, and not just guessing.

You told the boys all this and they all thought you were some kind of genius. No one questioned you till suddenly you were interrupted by the boys phones starting to beep. JB was calling.

Mark, "What is it JB?"

He replied, "You have another mission. And this one is a bit more harder than the last one."

Bambam, "How exciting!"

JB, "Your mission is on these two men."

You exclaimed, "Those are the guys from the fortune telling company!"

JB, "Yes. They are two very powerful men and the younger male, his son, is very dangerous. They made their wealth from the fortune telling website, but this website is not what it seems. They get what they need by hack-"

"We know."

He stuttered out, "W-What? H-How do you already know?! D-D-Did someone already send you the informa-"

Mark, "No (Y/N) figured it out herself."

You looked over to Mark and saw him smile at you. Your cheeks tinted pink and looking back at JB, you gave an awkward chuckle. JB' s cheeks also became pink, and out of embarrassment he looked down and kept pushing in his glasses.

JB, "W-Well anyways let me just give you your mission.", he coughed and added on, "All you have to do is go inside the building, shut down the companies system, and arrest the two men. You think you can handle it?"

Bambam smiled, "No problem! We'll get right to it!"

JB, "By the way this place has massive security, so we will be sending you disguises before you enter."

JB signed out and you all were on your way to the building. Only a few blocks before the building and a man in a dark black suit handed each of you a bag. The boys seemed to know him and took you inside a nearby restaurant.

Mark, "Get changed."

You looked in the bag and saw what seemed to be a costume. Presumably this was what your disguise is and quickly you ran in the bathroom to get changed. The guys took a little longer to get changed then you did, so you took a head start and went to the building yourself. Inside the building you saw security guards scattered all around the building. It's no wonder why they made you get a disguise.

Just then you saw the culprit. He was surrounded by presumably his employees and walked on past you. Time had slowed down for you as he glanced your way. Your heart skipped a beat and you froze in place. For some reason he reminded you of someone. You couldn't pin point who it was but your thoughts was interrupted when you heard your name.

Turning around you saw three boys. Jackson was dressed in a white button up, with a black tie and black leather shoes. Mark was dressed the same but had a jacket, glasses, and a clipboard. Bambam was also the same but in the way he looks, he looks like he's a new employee that works in the mailroom.

You walked over to them and their mouths dropped open, even Mark's. What you were wearing was a tight white blouse, with a black silk pencil skirt reaching to your mid-thigh. Along with black high heels, glasses, and matching jewelry. With a clipboard to go with it, you were ready to go. Just as soon as you could get the boys to start moving again.

In a whisper you said, "Hey I saw the son head down that hallway, one of you come with me."

None of them even budged. Mark suddenly broke the silence and nudged Jackson. That triggered him out of his trance to which he did the same to BamBam.

Jackson, "Psst....Bambam!"

Bambam, "W-Wha?! O-Oh uh-I'll g-go with you!"

"Okay you come with me. Mark and Jackson scatter the building and cover our backs, got it?"

"Got it"

"Lets do it!"

You and Bambam walked down the halls still unsuspected. As other workers passed by, you felt as though someone was keeping an eye on you. You glanced over at Bambam and noticed how pink his face was looking. Bambam took a quick look at you but noticing you were looked back at him, he quickly turned away.

You whispered, "Bamabam what's wrong?"

He didn't look at you and kept his eyes forward, "N-Nothing."

"You look like your about to have a baby."

Bambam, "W-W-Well it's just...y-you...."

"What about me?"

Bambam took a deep breath, grabbed you by the shoulders, and looked straight into your eyes.

"Uh..Bambam what are you-"

Bambam quietly yelled, "Your too sexy!!!"

.  
.  
.

"Wait what."

Bambam, "The way your dressed! The way you look! It's just!?!? Too sexy!!"

You didn't really know what to say to this, because to be honest you've never been in this type of situation before. And what was really weird was that Bambam wasn't being as flirty with you. He kinda looks like an embarrassed school boy. It was actually kind of cute.

_'Did I just think that he was cute?'_

You did. You guessed it was just the way how his cheeks are all pink, his eyes give off a puppy stare, and his nervous stuttering, all just makes him in someway adorable. It's a good thing he couldn't hear your thoughts right now because hearing this, he would surely tease you at it for later.

In the midst of your thoughts, you got a message notification on your phone. Jackson sent you a message saying they found his office and need help taking down the security guards, and fast. You grabbed Bambam' s wrist and ran to where Jackson and Mark were.

Bambam, "(Y-Y/N)?! What are you-"

"You'll see when you get there. Now hurry up."

What you didn't realise was that Bambam felt like his heart was about to jump out his chest. He didn't know if it was just from running, or the fact that your actually holding on to him. He didn't know what to say or do but for some reason, he didn't pull away.

At the culprits office, all of you barged in head on. There was a bit of a fight between you four and the security guards, but they were soon taken down. Inside was a chamber of buttons and at the end of the room sat the old man you were looking for, but where's his son?

Just as you were about to run over to the old man, someone grabs you from behind. Whomever has got you they have your arms tight in their grip, almost to the point where it hurt. You let out a yelp, and the boys turned around. They all froze. The person who had you locked in his arms, was the culprit, and he had a knife in his hand.

Mark yelled at him, "Let her go now!"

The man snapped back at him, "Or what? Any move you even try to make will end up with her dead on the floor! Although she is is quite a beauty, she'll make for an even lovelier _**dead**_ corpse! "

None of them knew what to do, and you could only see their disparate faces staring at you. You were scared. In fact, you were terrified. But you were not going to die today, and you were going to make that statement crystal clear to this bastard. And so in a quick motion, you stomped on his foot, causing him to yell in pain. As his hands released you for a quick second, you grabbed his hand with the knife, and twisted it behind his back. He dropped the knife and you pinned him against the floor, ending your quick battle.

"You sir, are under arrest. And though you are a beauty, you'll make for an even lovelier jail fugitive!"

He groaned at your mocking but in the end couldn't do a thing about it. Soon the boys had already called over the police and arrested the old man, leaving both of them in cuffs. The company was shut down and everyone who had bought their products was to be given new ones, without having the worry of being spied on.

Just as you and the boys were about to go home, you all got a message to head straight to HQ. They said it was urgent and they needed **you** to come immediately. Taking a taxi you made it there in no time. Inside, Mrs Wright took you straight into her office, with the boys closely following behind. In her office she sat you down and gave a small nervous pace around the room.

"Mrs Wright, what's wrong?"

She looked at you, and with a serious tone she replied, "It's your father. We've got news of him."

Everyone in the room gasped. You sat there with your eyes wide and had no feeling of movement. Just in such a short time, they found something. You are now one step closer to finding him.


	5. The Past Will Haunt You

" _Daddy stop! You can't leave! You just can't!", you yelled out to him._

_He turned his body away into a white light inside a dark room. You ran after him shouting at him as loud as you could, but for some reason he ignored you. Suddenly his silhouette stopped making you stop as well. He slowly turns toward you and what you saw was not your dad. It was a dark, black, eerie shadow. It had no expression and gave chills up your spine._

_"D-Daddy?"_

_Your blood runs cold. The black shadow melts to the ground and the drops of this black liquid are running right at you. Quickly you run the other way, but you were too late. The liquid goes up your body and intertwines it's self around you. It wraps its self so tight, you are coughing out of shortage of breath. Suddenly as your vision starts to blur, the shadow comes back and stands right in front of you. The shadow figure takes its head and slowly makes it so it is staring right at you._

_You had no idea what to do. But in a hopeful, pitiful voice, you screamed out, "Dad Help!!!"_

In a white flash it shows his face. But in a split second, he's gone. You are now panting in your bedroom, your eyes facing the ceiling. As you sit up you could feel your sheets slide off your sweaty body. For so long you have never had a nightmare like that. Your body was actually shaking. Just then your door slams open making you jump back.

"Oh...hi guys..."

Jackson, "Hi guys?! Is that all you have to say?!"

"Uh...", you couldn't get any words out.

Bambam, "We heard you screaming in your sleep. You sounded like you were dying!"

Mark, "We were really worried (Y/N)."

You gave a tired smile and rubbed the back of your neck, "Sorry about that....but don't worry about it! I'm fine honest.", you smiled hoping that they would buy it.

They did not. And they didn't buy it throughout the whole day. On and on they kept asking questions like, what was wrong, what did you dream, is anything wrong, they asked this the entire day. One person who especially kept asking was Jackson. For some reason he would just not leave you alone about it. Almost every conversation started, ended with him asking about this morning. You didn't really want to tell them about it because you didn't think that they would really understand it. And plus you didn't want to worry them anymore than you already have, so hopefully they would soon drop the subject. Not to mention you had another thought going through your mind.

  
**~A few days back when you had just arrived at HQ~**

"Mrs Wright, what's wrong?"

She looked at you, and with a serious tone she replied, "It's your father. We've got news of him."

Everyone in the room gasped. You didn't know whether what to say or move, but suddenly you felt a hand lightly grip your shoulder. It was Mark. He looked down at you and gave a small caring smile. You returned the smile, and mustered out what little words you could.

"S...so what your s-saying is...you might know where he is?"

Mrs Wright nods her head, kneels at your feet, and grabs your hand. She looks you in the eye and says, "We might....but the proof we got had been taken a few days back. Here is what we captured."

She carefully handed you two pictures of a man in a long trench coat walking down the street. The other picture was of the same man, but with his head slightly turned showing his side view. Your hands started to shake and your breathing became ridged. You knew it was your father. Just by the look of his eyes, the same look he had the last time you remembered, it was most definitely him.

"It's him, I know it is, I know it's him!!!", you got up from your seat and eagerly exclaimed at Mrs Wright.

Mark grabbed your shoulders and sat you back down. He looked over at you and said, "Calm down (Y/N), it's okay."

You nodded your head and looked over back at Mrs Wright, "Where is this?"

She replied, "It's in Ireland. We have agents all around Europe tracking him down. But we have no further information on him."

You lowered your head in sadness and disappointment. Behind you, the boys didn't really know how to react to you being this way. They were about to say something when you abruptly got up from your chair. You thanked Mrs Wright, and walked out her office without saying a word. By the time you were already at the exit, the boys had caught up with you. No one had said a word till you got home.

**~End of Flashback~**

  
What had happened that day, over and over crossed your mind. This was almost to the point where the boys were getting really worried about you. As they were about to bring up the subject hopeful to actually get a response from you, your phone's all start to beep.

JB, "You have another mission."

The boys all sighed as to being interrupted from attempting to talk to you. But brushed it off, "Go ahead."

JB, "This one is a bit more serious that the last one."

Mark, "How serious?"

JB, "Potential death serious."

All of you flinched at his words and listened closely.

JB, "Your mission is on an retired scientist. Though he did not retire because he wanted to. He was advised by his associates after going insane."

"I-Insane?"

JB, "Yes, and after he 'supposedly' abandoned his work, his works have come up once again. But in this way, much more sinister."

You gulped down the air you didn't realise you were holding.

JB, "Adults, thirty to fifty, have been mysteriously been showing up at the hospital with a terrible cough, fever, and rash, since last week. Doctor's have concluded that it all came from the patients coffee."

Jackson, "Coffee? But everyone drinks coffee. Why isn't there any teens getting sick?"

JB, "As I said before, it's only coming from _adults_. That means although teenagers are drinking coffee, it doesn't effect them. Apparently this scientist has a grudge against adults. Your mission is to find his where abouts, get in, cuff him, and shut down his laboratory."

Bambam, "We won't let you down."

JB, "I know you won't. I'm sending you the coordinates right now, good luck.  
______  
You were led to what looks like an abandoned school. It looked completely worn down. Vines covered the sides, windows broken, the white paint peeled off from the walls. Who would ever want to live here? The perfect place for a secluded mad scientist apparently. And behind the school building, he even had an abandoned playground. To be honest you wouldn't be surprised if you found some ghost children playing around. After all there was a graveyard beside it as well. But that wasn't even the worst part. Because now, you had to go inside.

The inside wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Aside from the random ant pile here and there, and the occasional spider web. Other than that it was mostly as clean as any other school. You all snuck through the empty hallways and decided to split up. You all went individual ways til you heard a yell come from the left end; that's where Jackson was. You ran back and found only Jackson's snapback left on the cold floor. As Mark and Bambam caught up, you showed them his snapback. Their eyes grew wide and Bambam held onto Mark's arm.

Mark, "He must have gotten captured. We need to find him as soon as possible."

You, "I agree, but let's stick together this time."

Bambam trembled in place, "I second that."

Walking down the hallways you could feel the mood grow more eerie by the second. You ventured a hall where the lights flickered and become dim. Cobwebs draped over the lockers as ants crawled across the tiled floor.

Bambam, "U-Uh w-w-why don't we just come back later ok? When they get an exterminator-"

"Shh", you cut him off. "Do you hear that?"

Muffled noises sounded from the distance. The boys looked at you and with silent steps you crept towards the noise. It became clear that it was coming from the dark room with unearthly vibe radiating off it. The boys stood behind you as you reached for the door handle. It creaked open and showed what looked like an old science room. You signaled them to follow and you walked inside with caution.

The room was filled with vials containing all sorts of colorful liquids. Plants grew from the ceiling, the floor, and every crevice they could find. The stench of coffee beans and sweaty socks filled the room. On the left side stood two large shelves occupied with several books and jars with unimaginable beings put inside. You could have sworn one of them blinked at you. Out of all the mess though you still managed to find a door with a black substance leaking from the bottom. You stuck your finger in it and took a small sniff.

"It's coffee."

You stood up and turned the door handle. What was inside looked like the Frankenstein laboratory come to life. And in the place where Frankenstein would lay, was Jackson squirming for dear life. Bambam called out his name making Jackson perk up. But he wasn't the only one who caught the attention. The doctor stood up from behind Jackson, with a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Well well well, it looks like we have company."

You yelled at him, "Let him go or else!"

He laughed, "Or else what? You'll sob at seeing this old geezer disintegrate beneath you? Ha!"

You tilted your head to the side, "What? Geezer? He's not even past twenty-five."

Jackson leaned away to look at him and yelled, "I'm not an adult you idiot! I'm still in high school!"

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME YOU OLD RAISEN! YOU HAVE THE LOOKS OF THE FORTY YEAR OLD!"

Jackson gasped. He laid there and kept quiet for a good solid ten minutes.

The scientist lifted up a bottle of liquid and had a crazy look in his eye, "NOW YOU SHALL SEE THE WORK OF PURE GENIUS AS I POUR THIS ONTO THIS OLD MAN. THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALL THE ADULTS OF THE WORLD. NO MORE RULES AND RIDICULE FOR ALL ETERNITY!!"

He began to lower the bottle above Jackson getting ready to pour it on him. You didn't know what it would do to him nor would you risk finding out, in a quick second you yelled at him to stop.

"Stop!"

He paused and looked at you with annoyed question, "Why should I stop?! This man is like every other adult out there. Always bossing you around, never letting you do as you wish, and never being there when you want them too... They're all the same! And no one can tell me otherwise.."

You looked down and quietly replied, "I understand"

He paused again, "What?"

The boys all looked at you with confusion. You took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes, "I know how it feels to be told what to do, to be closed in and never experience things! And I know how it feels...to never have them be with you..."

The scientist put down the bottle and had an interest of expression.

"My father left me alone with my mother, and soon I was left by myself. I was always forced to move from place to place because of him and I'm always told to have excellent grades because of my mom. I could never stay long enough to make friends and I was always left home alone...But there's a reason for that."

He took a step towards you, "And what would that be?"

"It's because they loved me. We moved because they didn't want me to have a hard life. I have excellent grades to get whatever job I want. My mother gave me my own home because she didn't want me to grow sad each time she left. And whatever reason my father left me, I know he did it for me as well. And I still believe he will comeback one day."

He yelled back, "But what if he doesn't come back!? What if he left you by yourself with nothing!? What if he left you without a word and no goodbye...with you looking out the classroom window seeing him go into the car not even realising that was the last time you'll ever see him..."

You walked up to him and put your hand on his shoulder, "I'd be just as devastated as you are. But after all that I still keep something that he gave me to where everything didn't even compare."

He looked up at you with tears in his eyes, "What?.."

You hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Love"

That's when he fell to his knees and cried over your shoulder. You held in your tears and hugged him close. You knew the pain of being left behind and couldn't bare watching anyone endure it. What you didn't realise was that the boys stood silent still trying to comprehend what you had just confessed. You looked up for a quick second to see Mark and Bambam staring at you. You pointed to Jackson signalling them to release him while the scientist was distracted. They did so and as soon as he was free, the scientist stepped back and thanked you.

The cops soon came and easily cuffed the now not-so-life-threatening scientist. You could say that was probably the most willing criminal to go to jail you've ever seen. The day set at an ease with another good ending to a day's work. At least you thought it was the end. Because right when you turned around, three boys stood behind you with a face that was too easy to tell. Time for an explanation.  
_____  
You swung on a swing of the abandoned playground. Jackson, Mark, and Bambam, all listen intently as you tell of how your life came out to how it is now. You told of your mom's high class job and how she's always busy; stating that's why you live alone. You tell of how your father was the top spy and went on all sorts of dangerous missions. And because of this, he trained you in three types of combat preparing you for whatever trouble may come to you because of him. Last but not least you told them of when he left you. They all became worried so you quickly tried to reassure them. You couldn't tell whether it worked or not but decided to end this heavy silence.

You coughed and swung with a sigh, "Yea, but I guess that's the life you get with a hard working mom and the top spy of the FBI. Mr. Jacob Chris Moncotie..."

Bambam stung from his seat, "What!? Moncotie!? Are actually serious right now?"

You leaned back and awkwardly replied, "Yes?...What of it?"

Bambam jumped up and down and ran in circles flailing his arms. Mark and Jackson just sighed and chuckled at Bambam's silliness. You still sat there with no idea what the heck is going on.

"So...What?"

Mark, "Well now that we know who your dad is, you should know that Bambam is a total nerd for him."

Jackson laughed, "He's read about every mission in the system on your dad at least twenty times!"

"Wow really?"

Mark, "Yea, you could say Bambam looks up to him."

Bambam came running back and butted in, "Look up to him? Your dad is my hero! How could we not have known this sooner?"

Jackson, "But like how is he your dad? Your last name is (L/N)?"

"I took it from my mom's side. She later changed her's back a few years after he left."

Mark, "Why would she? His last name is pretty cool."

"She thought it made her sound old for some reason."

Jackson, "Ah. Speaking of old..." He touched his cheek, "do I look forty to you?"

You all burst out laughing and Jackson making him more confused by the second.

In between laughs you smiled up at Jackson and patted his head, "Well even if you were forty, you'd still look as handsome as you do now."

Jackson squealed in a high pitch voice and flopped on the ground. Making you all laugh at him once more again. You never thought that being friends with them would ever turn out like this. But to be honest, you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
